Various electrical and electronic devices use circuitry for sensing power consumption by a load or loads. In a typical instance, such sensing requires detecting the voltage applied to the load, as well as the current through the load. The mathematical product of load voltage and load current corresponds to the instantaneous power consumption of the load. The load voltage, current and/or power can be provided as respective signals to control circuitry or other devices. Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in the interest of addressing the foregoing requirements.